Ribingukabā Yumi
Appearance Yumi appears to look like a young girl, being no more than 11 or 12 in age despite her being a spirit. Her skin is pale, her eyes standing out more so with their translucent purple sheen. Her shining dark, almost black hair reaches down to her lower back when undone, which she usually keeps in two long braids kept together at the ends with a singular purple ribbon. She also leaves some undone in the front to act as bangs, one to each side of her face. Yumi also wears a comically over-sized pin in her hair, looking like a very ornate squid piece. While Yumi can be seen wearing her uniform (slightly altered, she wears a dress instead of a skirt), when anywhere else she can be seen in her standout Victorian dress. The dress, made in the Victorian style, is lacy and is made with many folded edges. The dress is in two parts, a top jacket and the bottom dress. The jacket is long sleeved with frills on the end, the front being a center button down with a folded collar and lace all around the neck and folded front. Lace is around the bottom of the jacket as well, with a bow on the center with silver buttons up the middle. On both sides of the jacket are more fabric that hang down the sides of the dress, being three fourths of the way down the dress in length. A side view shows the fabric curves outwards from the bottom back up to the jacket, attaching midway to the center. The outside of these accents are decorated with frills on the edges and lace where the frill are attached to the fabric. The actual dress part of the outfits is decorated with frills along the bottom of the dress, with an accent part on the front. On the front of the dress is two strips of accent fabric with lace one it, going down midway on each side of the front. There is an piece which is in the middle of these two, but runs perpendicular (it's like an H shape) between the two. On the bottom of the perpendicular piece is more frills much like the bottom of the dress. The main color of the dress is periwinkle while the accents (frills, accent fabric, lace, flat collar, and fabric hanging from the side of the jacket) is beige in color. Personality Yes. History On the 12 of September in the year 1854, a second child was born to a English family in the United Kingdom. Martha, what she was named at birth, was the youngest of two with the older being a brother. Martha, and even her brother William, were unfortunate children. Their parents were far from ideal, harboring hateful and angry feelings towards them. Neglect, physical abuse, never ending chores that seemed like slavery, it would make Martha and William's life a living hell. While the hateful nature of their parents never went unnoticed, nothing was ever done to stop them. They owned one of a few dress shops in the area, and held a large degree of power cause of it. With child labor being all to the norm, both the children were put to work in the business and no one could do much about it. It was around the age of 11 that things peaked at the worst for Martha. Her brother was sneaking out more at the workplace, promising his sister that'd he find a way to free them of their parents. She had hope and faith in William for this, and it's what kept her going through the abuse and labor. She picked up the slack, working herself to the bone in hopes of her brother's promise, except that she never saw it due to her death. It was a Monday afternoon, Martha at the shop with her mother as shipments of fabric and books was brought to the shop. Hoping to keep the charade up for her brother since he was out, she moved the shipments to the back of the shop and starting putting them away. She started with the books, putting the latest design books in their place. Even in her young age, Martha noticed something strange though. A book stood out to her as not normal, looking a but old and worn. She dusted it off, and opened it. She looked through the pages, reading some of them. She continued flipping quickly through as to not be caught by her mother, unaware of the danger, until... Officially, there was no explanation for the explosion. The police figured it an oil leak and a candle fell, while the firemen could see no evidence of it. In truth, it was an assassination gone wrong. Earlier that day a magus had slipped a spellbook into the family's shipment of design books. It was an old book of dark magic, one that needed to be disposed of. So the magus had laid a trap spell inside, causing the book to erupt in dark magic and explode. It would kill anyone holding the book and maim anything or anyone five feet away from the book. The book had done it's job, but the victim was not the abusive mother or father it was meant to kill, it was Martha. The girl who had been filled with the hope of being freed from the hell her life was by her brother, had been beaten and abused, treated like slave, and continued to live to the next day through it all. Her body had been scorched, the dress she wore served as nothing more fuel to the fire. She had felt only a moment of it though, her life ended by the surge of dark magic that erupted from the book. As the fireman had pulled her lifeless corpse from the wreckage of the book room, her mother shed tears, first real then fake to keep up the charade. It was later that day that the father did the same, and the only true feelings of mourning came from her brother William. It was that explosion of dark magic that had set the children free though. For William, the autopsy showed the doctors the extent of the parent's abuse. An investigation was held later that would later put William in the home of foster parents, one that would let him finally live a real free life. For Martha, it set her free in a different way. It was noted that the source of the explosion was never found in the book room, and in truth it wasn't. The book that freed Martha from her hellish life was in her hands, with her as she walked the world of spirits. Martha didn't know entirely what had happened, all she knew is that she had died by the book she clenched in her hands. She roamed the back roads of her town, scared for her life. She would hide and sleep in the abandoned buildings during the day, and walk the streets at night. She would read the book from time to time, learning more and more, and eventually learning what she was. Martha found herself at the library at night, reading books about spirits and the world of magic and the supernatural she didn't know existed. At some point she had decided to leave the town she called home. Maybe it was an impulse to move on, a mixture of wanting to leave the town that haunted her living life and the rumors of exorcist coming to get rid of a ghostly girl haunting the streets. So she left, seeking the shelter and solace of another town. Martha would cross several dozen countries over the two centuries. It became habit to sleep in the libraries that she would call her temporary home, the millions of pages that made up the walls her entertainment. She learned a number of things, from useless info to the secrets of the supernatural and magic. From the knowledge of knowing she'd never age to how to use her spirit powers, she learned a bit of everything after she crossed all of Europe. Her countless years across Russia and neighboring countries lead her to start seeing the ways of the world she'd never seen, seeing the effects of wars and man. While she may have looked like an 11 year old, her mind had matured, and continued to as the world revealed itself to her like the pages of a book. Her first two centuries would keep her on the continents of Asia and Europe, giving her a front row seat to a majority of human history. Abilities Yumi is a Magical Tome Spirit (or Youkai as the japanese refer to her). This means she died to a magical tome, or more specifically she died due to a dark trap spell laid in a book meant to kill the abusive parents she had. Due to this, her strong feelings of hope for freedom and desire to live, she became a spirit. Because she is a Magical tome spirit, Yumi has the unique ability to possess books and pieces of literature. Depending on what the literature is, she is able to call upon what is contained in the text and use it as a supernatural ability. The power or powers she is granted is very dependent on the literature, taking on a vast array of strengths, forms, and abilities. These powers can then be channeled as Yumi sees fit, most often through the spells she uses and the bow she fires them from. An example of her powers at work would be if Yumi were to possess a novel about a band of adventures seeking to slay a dark king. When she possesses the book, she takes the abilities, magic, or supernatural phenomenon that appear in the story or build up the lore of the that universe, and utilizes them as her spiritual power or powers. If the dark king was known for using sorcery and necromancy, Yumi could use the same or similar spells used by the dark king and found in the lore as her spiritual powers and abilities. There are limits to her spiritual abilities however. She can only possess one bound piece of literature. This can include a series of short stories, but they must all be collected into one book. The amount of abilities and powers she can use must also be within her boundaries of spiritual power, meaning using lots of high level magic would be very draining on her. Any repercussions caused by using certain powers are also fair game, so using magic that causes one to lose their sanity would also cause Yumi to lose her sanity. Dark, Dark, Yet Darker Still While a long-winded name, can be abbreviated to D3S. Moving on, D3S has several functions, as it allows the user to tap into the forbidden knowledge of the realm of the Eldritch. An ability of unknown origin, neither of magic nor technology, its traces laced with forbidden knowledge. D3S is an ability that grants the user the limited powers of an eldritch being, allowing them to tap into sealed off realms and realities to empower themselves, summon minor eldritch beings to manipulate, and even transform their own body. While it does not drain mana, the continuous usage of this ability and its sealed off arts instead drain the users sanity and their humanity, gradually making their words unintelligible and only able to mutter eldritch nonsense as their physical form begins to deform and change. However, this is truly only the case in extreme long uses of D3S, so it’s not much of a worry. In cases like those however, the recovery time may vary. If it's only a minor case, such as a few jumbled thoughts or a changed limb, it may only take a few hours to recover. If her entire body is changed and she can longer think like a human however, the recovery may take an entire month at max. A more minor effect of D3S that doesn't go into any of its sub-branches, as that due to the forbidden knowledge, she herself now is a minor Eldritch being. This entails shrugging off basic spells and attacks with little worry, as well as a regeneration factor that can heal basic stabs and cuts, minimal internal damage, and even singular limbs within seconds. More extreme damage, such as a gaping hole or many of her internal organs becoming mush, and multiple limbs, is beyond this regeneration factor. She even gains more physical and magical strength due to this, able to break stone with only a few swings, and passively raises her magical capabilities so even her basic ones now prove potentially lethal. Summoning First and foremost, D3S allows the user to summon minor eldritch beings with little cost, their size at most going to 5’5”. These beings have a high level of regeneration, being able to recover from most minor wounds and regrow limbs easily. Mortal, life ending attacks are needed to kill them, such as decapitation, fire, being crushed, and so on. While the cost for summoning these is little, mass summoning these is a problem as it involves opening a deeper connection with the Eldritch realm, which is typically a poor idea. At most during combat, the user can summon a total of 10 in one instance. More importantly, these Eldritch beings are chalk full of Eldritch power, and commonly, the user takes advantage to order them to move around and unleashed this energy in various ways, more commonly a barrage of bullets. Alternatives also include continuous beams or consecutive single shot bursts. Unleashing this energy is quite dangerous for the weaker Eldritch beings however, eventually causing the unstable energy to reach critical levels upon 30 seconds of a continuous barrage, causing them to explode. With her max of 10 in one instance, the user can essentially simulate a live bullet hell like space for her opponent, surrounding them with her eldritch beings before launching a barrage from them. While alone one single barrage won’t do much damage and only slightly moderately wound someone (even a single bullet leaving only a slight burn and a stinging sensation), multiple barrages of this from several directions can be quite deadly. Particularly so when the Eldritch beings move in closer while doing so, attempting to get as close as possible for when they explode. While she would like to, the user is unable to harness these Eldritch energies for herself as she is not an eldritch being, but she does have other ways to do. Grabbing an Eldritch being and consuming their life instantly, she’s able to raise them to a critical state instantaneously, raising the Eldritch power inside them as she then sacrifices their life to launch powerful energy based attacks. These can include things such as a bursts, beams, a barrage of her own, waves, and so on. These are considerable more powerful than when one of her Eldritch beings does it, as this has their entire energy source raised up to critical levels from the start rather than at the end. While effective, doing this multiple times on end is rather inconvenient, as it tends to leave the user wide open as they harness the energies for themselves and mold it to their whims. And while summoning the minor eldritch beings is not very taxing, summoning them en masse in a group begins to become draining, only being able to last about 10 minutes to half an hour at max. It largely depends on whether she keeps continuously summoning for each Eldritch being lost, steadily draining away at herself before her sanity deters out and she becomes an incomprehensible mess. As for summoning more powerful Eldritch beings, it is possible. It simply takes the place of the normal Eldritch beings, taking up more spots the more powerful it is, the max obviously being 10. These more powerful variations, with continuous energy shot, last 30 seconds multiplied by the number of slots they take up. In other words, while a basic Eldritch beings lasts 30 seconds, one of 2 slots would take a minute, while one of 4 slots would take 2 minutes, one of 8 slots would take 4 minutes, and as such the max at 10 slots is 5 minutes. Summoning a more powerful being is more taxing on her sanity however, and will even slowly begin morphing her body into an eldritch being. Not enough to cause problems, but enough to cause great worry. These more powerful beings can have their lives sacrificed for her to harness their energy similarly to the weaker ones, the attack being stronger the less time the Eldritch being has been out, as it means they have more energy for it to use. However, the more powerful the being she’s sacrificing, the more time it takes for her to fully get the energy under her control, leaving her very wide open in most cases. At max this can take a minute, 6 seconds added for every slot the Eldritch being takes up, so a Eldritch being taking 4 slots would take 24 seconds to get their energy under wraps. The biggest flaw of this first portion of D3S is quite simply, she has no method of attack herself, or at least, a viably powerful one. She’s reliant on her summoning of the Eldritch being to simulate her bullet hell space for her, and can even then only harness their energy should she sacrifice one. At most, with her power, she can match the abilities of one of the basic eldritch beings, making weak blasts that only leave minor burns and a slight stinging sensation at best. Eldritch Beings she is capable of summoning * Basic: From spots 1-4 ** Bruiser: The most basic of basics ** Eyeball: Some eyeball with wings that flies * Moderate: From spots 5-8 ** Dog thing: Some Eldritch hound * Advanced: From spots 9-10 ** Pretty much Mini baby Cthulhu, can still fuck shit up. Dream-Cycle The user, can through an elaborate setup, entrap those she targets into a portion of the Eldritch realm, the Dream-Cycle. Bringing about the Dream Cycle however cannot be done instantaneously, and as said earlier, requires elaborate setup. The user must prepare multiple runes in set locations that then interconnect upon activation, though, the runes take several hours to set up properly. And that’s only counting individual setup. On average, it the user could setup about 3 runes per day, which is only enough to make a weak trigonal connection that can be broken rather easily. 6 runes is more moderate with hexagonal strength, while 9 is the ideal number in a circle, and 12 is nigh but unbreakable. However, as said before, this would take multiple days of nonstop preparation, much concentration needed to perform the ritual necessary for the runes least it become unstable and create a tear into the Eldritch realm. The max runes the user may spread in location is 12, the max radius they may be spread out being an evenly spaced 100 meters around as well. The user isn’t just limited to making one either, they could make multiple, though this becomes more cost expensive and largely consuming to the point it should only be kept it up 2 rune circles at max. Even should these rune circles be placed in different locations, they will both lead to the same area, both groups affected able to meet-up inside the Dream-Cycle. Once activated, everyone caught in the trap are then sealed and taken away into the Dream-Cycle, an Eldritch realm made of the collective thoughts of all life as they slumber. In its most basic form, it appears as a ephemeral like environment, everything being coated with a fluffy lavender like material. A perpetual pink mist hangs over the air, covering the surrounding area and limiting visibility. As it is a dream world, it appears differently for each person. It is a realm deeply connected to one’s mind, offering up illusionary visages relating to that person and their dreams. In the Dream-Cycle where dreams become reality, these illusions become quite solid, and are quite capable of causing lasting harm. Wandering through the Dream-Cycle will only leave one lost as they delve further and further into locations connected deeply into their mind, showing visions and dreams they themselves are unaware of. Being inside the Dream-Cycle is rather odd, as one cannot be their physically, as it is a world of dreams. Rather, one’s consciousness is there, but it feels as if they’re there physically. Their bodies remain perfectly still in the position they were transported in, locked in a stasis like area within the runes. As they are not there physically, those trapped inside cannot escape physically, portals and other spatial powers leading nowhere as there is nowhere else to go within their dream. Anyone who attempts to assist and step into the stasis field will themselves be woken up inside the Dream-Cycle as well. This does include even laying a finger on it. While some would think not, even those that can’t sleep, such as Androids, are dragged into the Dream-Cycle as well. As long as an individual has a mind that can perceive and recall experiences, than the Dream-Cycle will affect them. While those trapped inside retain their abilities, there is naught they can do to escape. Or, through normal methods. Escaping the Dream-Cycle is a rather odd, given just how it works, though it largely depends on the amount of runes place down. With only 3, it’s quite easy to escape through sheer force of will alone, willing oneself awake to escape the Dream-Cycle’s effect. This only really applies to those competent enough, or if someone experiences an intense emotional surge. For 6 runes, it’s the same case, it just takes further concentration and more time, and greater emotion for an emotional outburst. 9 runes it gets trickier, as that isn’t very viable anymore given the amount of time it takes then is too long. One could attempt to force themselves out through tearing apart their Dreams and willing themselves awake, but this only ever works in extreme cases. With 12 runes it’s nigh impossible, the opportunity and chances being too slim to even consider them ever happening. At that point, the only real viable option of escape is simply waiting for the Runes to run out. Each Rune runs on a period of a 6 hour lasting time, meaning at minimum the Dream-Cycle can last about 18 hours, to a maximum of 72. This is however only in the outside world, not the inside. Due to the time altering perception nature of dreams, time is accelerated within the Dream-Cycle, one minute inside it being the equivalent of one hour outside. In reality than, those trapped inside experience a minimum of 18 minutes to a maximum of 72 minutes. While is a dream world corresponding to the image of the current trapped people(s), and each individual witnesses something different, it is key to remember it is the user’s Dream-World in the end. Meaning, just about every illusion those trapped inside witness will attack them with Eldritch energy in a similar bullet hell like fashion from her summons. These illusions can be dealt with swiftly as they are just that, floating dreams, but their numerous amount poses quite the threat, essentially keeping those inside in a horde-like space. As the Dream-Cycle is more of a trap activation, the user herself does not need to appear inside it and simply use it to stall others, though if she wanted, she could step into the stasis field and entire the Dream-Cycle herself. Inside, the user is able to freely control the Eldritch energy she is unable to in the waking realm, the Dream-Cycle having an over-abundant amount for her to use. She can cast all manner of energy like attacks with these, able to make it a literal hell of bullets with constant burst shots from all angles or simply powerful consecutive beams. The catch is, while it doesn’t affect everyone else, being inside the Dream-Cycle greatly alters her body, gradually making it change more and more to that of an Eldritch Being the longer she stays within. She can only stay inside it for a maximum of 20 minutes due to this, lest she lose herself entirely. As it is /her/ Dream-Cycle however, she can wake herself up and exit as she pleases. While certainly powerful, it is important to remember, the Dream-Cycle isn’t something convenient she can use whenever she wants. As mentioned earlier, she requires preparation to set it up properly, and even those desired targets need to be lured inside. As such, it’s usage for fights that aren’t planned for is non-existent, as it’d be impossible to access. Or, normally it is. If she strains herself, she can use her own body as a conduit for the Dream-Cycle, able to temporarily drag those around her in a radius of 20 meters. Here she gets the same buffs as previously, though she only lasts 2 minutes. In order to drag someone in this style, they need to have traces of Eldritch energy on them, meaning they need to be hit. The time altering effect applies here as well, everyone exiting out at the same location 2 hours ahead. While a useful function, she’s left somewhat of a sitting duck afterwards, her form being too altered to do much. Transformation Besides solely summoning, the user is in fact able to empower herself with her own forbidden knowledge to go from a basic Eldritch being to a more moderate one, strengthening her body further. This includes raising her magical energy to higher amounts, gift her with higher physical strength, and even give a greater regeneration factor that will recover her from near any wound, including decapitation. This regeneration however can be drained overtime, taking more and more effort the more extreme the wounds become. While sounding extremely useful, this has one very large downside. By accessing this forbidden knowledge to empower herself, it slowly begins transforming her to an Eldritch being against her will, and once it starts she can’t stop it herself through normal means. In basic terms, she’d need to be knocked unconscious for her body to shut it off, which is much easier said than done, especially given with Eldritch abilities active she can shrug off basic spells and poisons, none being able to make her fall unconscious or asleep. It’s quite noticeable when she begins to utilize this ability, as her entire body gains a dark glow, and an equally dark mist starts to emit from it and cover the air. This mist not only blinds those inside it, but greatly reduces their physical and magical capabilities. It even slowly drives those inside mad as they hear ethereal voices whisper in their eyes, and taunting dark visions that of the forbidden Eldritch realm that bewitch those inside and deplete their sanity. While many would think not, even machines suffer through this, experiencing the same distant visions, and suffer various glitches while inside. The only condition to experience these effects is simply “be inside” rather than “breathe in.” As a moderate Eldritch being at that point, her body continuously emits this mist, other beings of Eldritch nature being the only ones immune to its effects. Due to its nature however, this is something she would really only use in a pinch, as while the advantages are great, the threat of becoming an Eldritch being without control of herself is a very heavy one, especially so since she has to rely on someone else to knock her unconscious to stop it. Should no one stop her, her sanity will be the first to go at around 5 minutes, though she may still be recovered. After 30 minutes, her physical form will have completely evolved into a full-fledged Eldritch being, unable to be reasoned with. However, if /somehow/ she's managed to be knocked unconscious within 24 hours, or someone matches to cut off her link with the forbidden knowledge (something which is still easier said than done), then she can be recovered. If not, past those 24 hours, she will have evolved to an Eldritch being of the highest level beyond, and be lost forever. More actively, in a manner that isn’t quite as threatening but still rather dangerous, she can selectively change portions of her body into a more advanced Eldritch being rather than buff her entire body. The process takes and lasts seconds as she quickly reverts herself back, knowing the consequences of keeping it for too long. By quickly changing a part or parts of her body into a more powerful Eldritch being, she can harness great Eldritch energy that can devastate a target and the surrounding area with this, essentially working as “Bullet Hell finishers.” Examples include turning her arm into an Eldritch cannon to unleash a powerful tentacle like laser that annihilates everything in front of it in a sweeping motion, or sprouting tentacles from her back to napalm the area in in front or around her with explosive pellets and focused beams, or even open up her chest to unleash a wide-spread coned ring of energy that intertwines on itself. Due to the odd nature of Eldritch beings, the amount of these “Bullet Hell finisher” variations is really reliant on the user. Drawbacks of using this include temporary disorientation as the user attempts to regain their sanity, and often changing her body back can take more than a few seconds as the Eldritch nature attempts to spread and consume her. Should she do this consecutively, especially in conjunction with D3S’s other capabilities, it only gets worse from there. It does essentially act as her way to finish things quickly or in one-hit if she doesn’t want to drag it out, being a high-risk high-reward outcome with the potential for massive damage that will surely defeat most enemies in those few instances. Bullet Hell Finishes she commonly uses * Giant arm laser * Tentacle Napalm * Chest beam cone Equipment Branch of Moving Knots and Unending String (Insert backstory expression), Yumi uses this special bow to cast her spiritual magic. While the name gives others a somewhat clear idea of what this bow is, The Branch of Moving Knots and Unending String takes on the form of a never-dying branch that looks as if an Eldritch being had planted it itself. Never being asymmetric, The Branch only looks like a bow by the shape of it's contour. It resembles a tree branch, having smaller twigs and lesser branches sprouting from it, as well as knots where the wood appears to split. It can span from being 60 inches in length to 120 inches, with the largest it ever been being 150 inches in length at maximum energy. The bow grows much like a tree but at an accelerated speed due to Yumi using, her spiritual power fueling the growth. While the Branch has no physical strings, the magic in the bow allows it's user to create the string used to fire arrows. Much like a true bow, one can fire multiple arrows with one string with lesser accuracy. The Branch, however, becomes more fiction than fact by it's magic. Because the bow continues to grow, both becoming longer and sprouting more branches, more strings can be formed at more points. Being ethereal and having no "physical form", the strings can overlap and never intertwine. This allows Yumi to fire arrows from several strings from one single point on the bow, going upwards to 10 strings at once. While she can not aim all of these, they do assist in her style of creating swarms of arrows to blast her opponent, in Lame-man's terms, a Bullet hell. The Branch's knots also add to this bullet hell style, with the knots acting like a divider. Much as how wood tends to split where knots appear, any arrows fired within an inch of a knot on The Branches curve will split into multiple arrows of lesser strength. Many times Yumi will utilize said knots unless they are in a undesirable place. The Branch of Moving Knots and Unending String, while having it's own magic, can also act as a way of firing other magic. The bow on it's own can fire normal arrows, as well as arrows created from Yumi's spiritual magic. When used to fire other forms of magic, Yumi can call upon her Ability Dark, Dark, Yet Darker Still to fire Eldritch monster's and abominations as munition, as well as spells from the magical tome she died to and the source book she gains her current identity from. Trivia * YES. Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Ghost Category:Student Category:Ender's Tentacles